I Miss You
by Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand
Summary: A lot of people wish that they could have the power of a dragon. However, a lot of those people don't think about the cost that they would have to pay to get it.
**I had this on my flash drive and I thought "Why not?" I quickly finished it and decided to post it. I hope you guys enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It was fall, turning into winter. The leaves had turned shades of gold, red, orange, brown, and a mixture of all four. There was one particular tree in the courtyard that Roy and his wife, Lilina, particularly enjoyed. It was the one located in the center of the courtyard, right within view of the setting sun. It was a sight they had enjoyed many times together no matter the time of the year. The leaves on that wisteria tree were the most beautiful shades of gold this time of year. Of course, there weren't many leaves left on the tree. Only a single, stubborn leaf held onto life. It would only take a strong enough breeze for it to finally let go.

"Roy." His gaze left the tree outside and went to the face of his wife. Her head rested on his lap, hair spread out around face her like a halo. He couldn't help but think even now, she still looked like an angel. He still didn't know how he deserved her, but he knew since the day they declared their love for each other that he would do his best to make her happy. And yet…

"Roy, please promise one thing," Lilina asked him. Her voice was frail, her body frailer than that. Roy didn't know how, but she knew that her time was coming soon. Ever since the blossoms bloomed on the wisteria outside their bedroom window, she had resigned herself to her fate. He tried his hardest to be there for her as much as he could, trying to spend as much time together in the amount of time she had left.

"Anything, Lilina." And he meant every single word of it. He would do anything for her, even if that meant dying right by her side as she-

"I want you to live your life to its fullest." Roy was speechless, but even as she used all of the energy she had left in her to stay awake, Lilina continued to speak to him. "There are many things in this world neither of us have seen. There are beautiful places that I would have liked to visit with you. I want you to go see them for both of us. Please, promise me…"

"Of course," Roy said. On the inside, however, he didn't want her to go just yet. She was his everything; his light; his reason to wake up every day with a smile on his face; his reason to live. He couldn't imagine how his life would be without her. He didn't want to live through that. He couldn't live through that. And yet, he knew that it was going to be happening soon. "There won't be a day that goes by when I don't think of you. 私はあなたの人生そのものよりも大好きです."

"私もあなたを愛してます."

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. He tried to put as much emotion as he could into the single gesture. He tried to tell her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him in that final moment they had together. The pressure on their lips was not much, but he did his best to receive all of the love she had for him as well while making sure not to be too rough. It did not take long for the pressure to lessen on his lips.

Outside, the wind blew, taking with it the final leaf on the wisteria tree.

As Roy pulled away, he saw the content smile on his wife's face. He caressed her cheek, but was given no reply. "Lilina?" He got no reply. Her body temperature was already starting to match the temperature of his own. Knowing her fate, tears started falling down his cheeks. It was not the first time he cursed his blood, and it would probably not be the last time, either.

They were both ninety years old, and yet he still looked 15.

* * *

It had been decided that Lilina would be buried underneath the wisteria tree they loved so much. Roy didn't cry throughout the entire funeral, his tears already spent when she took her final breath.

He had decided to allow his 27 year old granddaughter to take over the throne (as her father/ his son died years prior). She was a smart, compassionate girl, talented in politics, and, least important, had the same mark on her neck that he had on the center of his forehead that the people came to know as the royal family brand. She would make a great queen for Lycia.

After the sun set, he went out to her grave one last time. With him, he had a sack filled with a little food and a change of clothes, his dragon stone in his pocket, his sword strapped at his side, the clothes on his back, and a few trinkets he didn't want to leave without. He had already said goodbye to his granddaughter – most of his friends and family dying a long time ago – and he only had this one last good bye to say.

In his mind, he promised her that he would travel to all sorts of places of places. He promised her that he would see all that there was to see. He promised her that he would experience all there was to experience.

He promised that he would never forget her for even a day of his long, long life.

Roy made his way out of the castle, keeping to the darkness, making his way towards the Dragon's Gate.

* * *

Roy watched from his seat as Exalt Chrom Lowell and his just-married bride, Queen Rufure Lowell, smooched a piece of cake into each other's face. Both laughed at the sight of how ridiculous they were being in front of all of their guests. All of the Shepherds were there celebrating alongside them. It was a moment of celebration, especially after all of the fighting that had taken place. He was trying to be happy, he truly was, but the happy couple was reminding him of him and Lilina on their wedding day from over 1000 years ago.

He clutched at the chain holding their wedding rings as the memories threatened to overtake him. The rings were one of the only things he had left of his world – the Sword of Seals being the other – and the only thing he had left of his late wife. Bittersweet memories started assaulting him from all sides.

The day they first met.

The day they declared their love from each other.

The day she accepted him being a manakete.

The day he proposed to her.

The day they got married.

The day their son was born.

The day she died.

He clutched onto the rings so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Gods, he missed her so much. He still wishes to this day that he could've had a human lifespan. He wishes he could've been as lucky as his mother and died while she was still alive or right after she had passed away. He wishes that she could be there with him right now, enjoying this wedding his-

Roy then remembers the promise he made to Lilina.

He looked back up at the happy couple, remembering that this was the first wedding he had been to in many years and the first one he has been to since he reached this Outrealm. Experiencing their customs, learning their political system, protecting the people: it was all Lilina would've wanted him to do. A real smile finally graced his features.

"Isn't this a wonderful wedding, Lilina?" he whispered to himself. "They remind me of us when we were that young. True love is a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

He felt as if she agreed with him, just as happy as he was.


End file.
